


It’s going to be okay.

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Season/Series 05, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non faceva più quelle cose.
Relationships: Norma Bates/Norman Bates





	It’s going to be okay.

Non faceva più quelle cose.

Normn Bates sapeva che durante i suoi black out … accadevano cose di cui poi non aveva il ricordo e che Mother si rifiutava di raccontargli, ma non riusciva ad ignorare la sensazione che avesse compiuto azioni sbagliate.

Come per quello che era accaduto con suo padre, Sam Bates non era mai stato un padre modello ma lui gli voleva bene e c’era qualcosa di strano nel resoconto di sua madre, le persone non morivano così, di quello era sicuro ma Mother non aveva mai detto una parola di troppo. E Mrs Watson, aveva intuito che la sua professoressa aveva un debole per lui ma poi … poi non ricordava cosa fosse avvenuto quella sera dopo il ballo. Ricordava Mrs Watson che gli offriva un passaggio, la breve sosta a casa di lei e poi .. lei aveva detto qualcosa, aveva fatto qualcosa ma non ricordava cosa, solo che ne era stato tremendamente turbato, di quello ne era sicuro. E dopo che se n’era andato Mrs Watson era stata trovata morta, uccisa.

Aveva una sua idea sul colpevole: Mother. Mother che voleva proteggerlo dalle sgualdrine, Mother che aveva capito subito che genere di donna fosse Mrs Watson, Mother che era pronta a tutta pur di salvarlo, anche uccidere … Mother aveva ucciso per lui. Era pronto a farsi accusare, a prendersi tutta la colpa ma Mother era intervenuta di nuovo, nessuno li avrebbe separati, lui e Norma avevano un legame speciale, unico.

Bradley però ci aveva provato, e pensare che un tempo l’aveva sul serio prima che lei rovinasse tutto.

Sua madre glielo aveva detto più e più volte, Bradley non era la ragazza adatta a lui, non era una brava persona ed era stato meglio per tutti quando se n’era andata, che lui volesse andare con lei era una fortuna e lo stava facendo solamente per ribellarsi alla sua autorità e perché lei lo aveva irretito. Era dunque suo preciso dovere occuparsi di quella stupida sgualdrinella, era stata forse toppo spietata m bisognava insegnare a certe donnacce che se si provava a dividere un figlio da una madre le conseguenze sarebbero state pesanti.

Aveva lasciato che di tutto quello si occupasse Mother, sarebbe stato il loro segreto, non ne avrebbero più parlato e poi tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.

E finché Audrey Ellis non si era presentata alla porta era stato tutto facile, si era davvero illuso di aver riportato indietro l’orologio. C’era qualcosa in quella donna che aveva fortemente disgustato lui e Mother, come poteva Audrey pensare che lui capisse il suo punto di vista? Che giustificasse quello che aveva fatto?

Norma Bates non aveva mai pensato di abbandonare la sua famiglia, aveva divorziato dal suo primo marito ma si era portata Dylan con sé, e aveva sopportato le … cattive abitudini di Sam Bates per anni, era stata la madre perfetta. Audrey era una donna indegna di essere madre ma sua figli, chiunque fosse, non doveva preoccuparsi, non si sarebbe più dovuta preoccupare se perdonarla o meno perché ci avevano pensato lui e Mother, insieme questa volta.

E poi era andato tutto bene, tranne la parentesi di Romero ma si era occupato anche di lui. Aveva perso sua madre, Norma Bates e aveva creduto che non sarebbe sopravvissuto a quel dolore ma quella era solo una finta, una farsa per la cittadinanza perché lui e Mother avevano elaborato un piano, un piano davvero ingegnoso. Fingere la sua morte, confondere i loro avversari e poi attendere, il tempo avrebbe lavorato per loro.

E in quanto al motel … il Bates Motel andava più che bene, un guadagno dignitoso e una piccola istituzione in città, nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato di lui per … quelle cose. Non era colpa sua, lui copriva solamente Mother ma nessuno doveva scoprire la verità, Mother lo faceva per lui, per aiutarlo, forse era un po’ troppo rigida per certe cose ma Mother agiva per il suo bene e avevano un piano che aveva sempre funzionato, non si faceva più cogliere dal panico come le prime volte.

Non sarebbe andato nel panico si disse Norman Bates mentre trascinava l’ennesimo cadavere in macchina, un’alra donnaccia di cui si era occupata Mother. Non sarebbe andato nel panico perché lui non faceva più quelle cose, di quelle cose ormai se ne occupava Mother, non lui. Sarebbe andato tutto bene si disse prima di mettere in moto la macchina, tutto sarebbe andato bene.


End file.
